bleach_discord_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Signature Guidelines
The following information will detail what a user must follow in order to customize their signature techniques one would wish to create. If a rule would compromise or conflict with the following guidelines always double check both these guidelines and the Fighting Guidelines when creating a technique with abilities. A user may create up to ten Signatures for their character so long as they follow the guidelines listed below. Any diversion from these guidelines is not recommended and the rules will not change from one character to another. Please read each line carefully so that a character may fully understand their limitations upon creation. "Pros" are specifically benefits when designing a technique for a character. "Cons" are negative effects that are drawbacks to a technique. You have full control of how many Pros or Cons go into a technique up to the limit but they must be evenly distributed regardless of design (1 Pro/1 Con, 2 Pros/2 Cons, etc.). Signature Regulations When designing a Signature Attack or Signature Transformation, contact an Administrator for their consent before you use the attack as the attack must be approved. Once approved, you may apply it to your character's page. The following rulings must be followed to the letter without exceptions. * You may not have a Pro or Con that statistically increases or decreases your own stats or your opponent's stats by more than 25% total with a single Pro or Con. * You may not have a Pro or Con in any combination with one another throughout all of your character's skills give you a state of being 'Invincible' or 'Immortal' in terms of this RPG's limitations. You may however have a Counteroffensive Technique activate at 0 Health that could be an attempt to take your opponent down with you. * You may not have a Pro or Con that gives you Experience, Skill Points, Zeni, or any other benefit that you may utilize outside of battle. You also may not have Pro or Con that spawns things in from the Shop. * You may not have a Pro or Con that grants you extra attacks, multiple clones of yourself, or one that copies the skills of other users. * You may not design a technique that is a blatant carbon copy of someone else's technique. Signature Attacks & Transformations When designing a Signature Attack or Signature Transformation a character may only have up to ten Signatures so always check your character page before designing the attack in question. When designing the attack, you must remember to follow not only the above guidelines but that you do have freedom when designing attacks otherwise. The follow are some examples of Pros or Cons from other techniques. * Charge Time * Multi-targeting * Inflicting Status Conditions * Increased Stamina Cost * Increased Stats during attack/opponent's turn * Deceased Stats during attack/opponent's turn * Create benefits for teams during cooperative combat * Increase effectiveness of certain items * Etcetera Customizing Attacks This section will explain the pros and cons of designing an attack for your character as well as the limitations put in place. There are several types of attack: Offensive, Defensive, and Counteroffensive. Each of these variants have their own positives and negatives when designing them. * Offensive - The most common type of Signature. Offensive attacks are normally designed around either sheer damage output or for inflicting specific Status Ailments onto a character while also damaging them. * Defensive - Defensive attacks are normally in response to taking damage or creating barriers in order to sustain one's self. Most of these attacks aren't attacks at all and are exactly as described; defensive in nature and used for protection. * Counteroffensive - A counteroffensive technique is one that automatically activates once its conditions are met. Normally this technique is either offensive or defensive in nature enacting an almost instantaneous reversal back onto the opponent. Racial Transformations Each race has up to two unique racial transformations but each of them have a Con that comes automatically. This con cannot be removed and is different for each race. After reading the above rules remember to add this con to your respective racial transformation. * A Racial Transformation unlocked at Level 20 is allowed to have up to 3 Pros and 3 Cons. * A Racial Transformation unlocked at Levels 40 and 50 respectively is allowed to have up to 5 Pros and 5 Cons respectively.